five nights at Freddys 2 story
by marwhi222
Summary: this is a fnaf 2 story about Jeremy and the animatronics
1. Chapter 1

**hi, I hope you like this story, by the way every space means that the perspective changes.**

Jeremy looked at his watch, 1:00 a.m. _great just great. _Jeremy thought. Everything was normal, Bonnie was in party room 1, Toy Freddy was on stage with Toy Chica, and the puppet was wound up. The phone guy said that it would be a big surprise if I let it wound down all the way. I was not going to take any chances because that "Surprise" could lead to certain death. I looked at the security cameras. I quickly switched off the camera and flicked my flashlight, and put on the Freddy mask just for fun. A load "Hello" boomed a strange kid voice. _Where has balloon boy gone this time? _ I wondered. I flicked on the camera on and saw he was in the right vent. I quickly put on the Freddy mask. Balloon boy peeked out and saw the Freddy mask, then left. I was relieved, I checked the air vents, nothing there. I checked the cameras, toy Chica had moved I glanced at my watch, 4:00 a.m. great just a little more time.

Chica had emerged from the stage with Bonnie to the bathrooms. "Did balloon boy make it in?" she asked in a high pitched voice. "Yes, but he said he saw just a costume." Bonnie boomed. Chica stopped to listen if any of the "Toy" animatronics were listening. "So he's hiding, that coward." Chica said. "I think everyone calls him "the phone guy" now a days" Bonnie said. It was silent for a moment. "I don't care, he put us in these dreaded suits and I am going to have my revenge!" Chica screamed. She covered her mouth just as a newer, shiner animatronic came in. "What's all the fuss about? I thought we were on a mission." Said Toy Chica. Chica and Bonnie looked at her. "Please, you guys are New to being animatronics and haven't been waiting forever to have your revenge." Chica said, trying to act as calmly as possible.

Toy Chica had left party room 1 and I couldn't find her anywhere. Later, though she returned and went to party room 2. I hadn't had any visits from the mysterious golden Freddy, which was lucky, because I've been here almost a month. Why did the animatronics want to kill me? The phone guy said that they just recognized me as an endoskeleton, but I'm having some serious doubts. If I was just an endoskeleton, why wouldn't they just walk in? I looked at my watch 5:00 a.m. I started to relax, I wound the puppet one more time, and my shift was over. On the way out I stopped to see everyone where they should be. today I'd do a little more research on the history of this place.

Just before the animatronics returned to there places, they talked over their plan for the next night. Mangle complained a lot, like she always does. "Why can't I sneak in BEFORE Foxy? Please don't make me try to sneak in last!" Mangle begged. Freddy turned to look Mangle in the eye. "YOU WILL DO AS YOUR TOLD!" Freddy snarled. Mangle hung her head and backed up. "Just a useless pile of junk." Foxy giggled quietly. Mangle snarled at Foxy. "I heard that!" She yelled. Freddy, and the rest of the animatronics turned to look at Foxy and Mangle. "Both of you stop!" Freddy boomed. Foxy and Mangle stopped fighting and listened to the plan with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was fine... until I saw that boney wasn't in the parks and service room! I shut off the camera and flicked my flashlight. sure enough, he was there. I put on the Freddy mask. the puppet was wound up, that was good. Soon he left and I took off the Freddy mask. I glanced at my watch 3:00 a.m. boy, I hope I can survive the last 3 hours. later, Mangle came she looked as though she'd been there forever and had been waiting for me to move. I flicked the flashlight and soon she was forced to leave. It took off half of my flashlight battery, but it was worth it. I wound the music box and looked to see were everyone was. then the phone rang and I picked it up. it was my sister, we argued for a while. she wanted me to quit my job right that very second. I finally one the argument and hung up.

Bonnie went to Freddy and told him there was just a costume right now in the office. "Is not," Mangle blurted, "I was there myself and he blinded my poor eyes so I was forced to leave. that Meany." Bonnie turned to see Mangle and growled. "Yes, Mangle I'm sure your eyes were blinded to the bone." Freddy said sarcastically. just then Toy Freddy walked in. "Why do I always have to do what YOU say old and rusty Freddy." Toy Freddy said. Freddy turned to look at the Toy animatronic. "What did you just call me!" Freddy Growled. "n-nothing h-honestly" Toy Freddy said, trembling. Freddy looked Toy Freddy strait in the eye. "Go now, unless you want to look like Mangle" Freddy boomed. Toy Freddy ran strait away, not daring to came back. "I wish I had that effect on Mangle." Bonnie said.

Toy Freddy left the stage, and after only a few short minutes, came back. _weird _I thought. Toy Chica was on the move. Toy Bonnie's face was at the camera. That would scare most people, but I was actually relieved he wasn't in the vents. Freddy and Toy Freddy never came to the office, at least, not yet anyway. yesterday, when I did a little research I found out that there is a mysterious "murderer" that turned kids into animatronics. I had no idea how that made any sense, but I guess killer animatronics made no sense ether, but they were real. so I read more, a newspaper article said that the murder was caught, but the body's were never found. mysterious what didn't make sense was when phone guy said your eyes and teeth popped out of the suit. but then again, maybe they didn't. I glanced at my watch. time to go home.

All the animatronics stood in the restrooms. "if I only had five more minutes..." Toy Chica said. everyone was listening to Toy Chicas blabbing on how she could have gotten the murderer if Freddy Fazbear's opened at 7:00 a.m. "Look toy Chica, we have tried for YEARS to get in, but when we do. He ether blinds us or is not there." Chica said. Toy Freddy was at the back of the room shaking. "Still scared of Freddy, Toy Freddy?" Bonnie asked. Toy Freddy didn't look brave enough to talk. but he finally spoke. "t-t-there I-Is s-s-someone s-stronger t-than Freddy." Toy Freddy Finally said. Freddy looked over to Toy Freddy. "And who might that be?" Freddy said. Toy Freddy took a minute before getting enough courage to speak. "G-g-golden F-Freddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Night 3 a laid back, soothing night. that's what some survivors would say. Not me, I think night 3 is just as scary as the other nights. although, I'm starting to get the hang of it. my boss say's if I survive past night 5 he'll give me a surprise. I read more, including the bite of 87 some people say it was Mangle, others say it was Foxy. I'd have to say I believe it was Mangle. but I'll never know for sure. doesn't everyone wish there were less rooms. or in fact more DOORS I want to talk to the idiot who decided to have no doors! and BIG air vents in the party room? won't I kid just wander in and get lost! or find a crummy little office. boy, I could make a book with things wrong with Freddy Fazbear's. Toy Chica had some how found a way into my office I got the Freddy mask on just in time.

"Chica Chica Chica!" Chica said. Bonnie looked annoyed. "Chica are you trying to kill me?" Bonnie groaned. Chica looked over at Bonnie. "I'm sorry but I haven't had anything to eat for hours! and hours! and hours! and when I'm hungry I say my name over and over and over." Chica said. Toy Chica walked in. "Chica stop all that racket and by the way I got in the office tonight, he wasn't there just a costume." Toy Chica said. Bonnie and Chica looked disappointed. "Well Foxy should get in." Chica said. Chica suddenly remembered she was hungry, just as she opened her mouth to say Chica, Toy Chica gave her a chocolate bar. Chica ate hungrily. "Thanks Toy Chica." Chica said. Toy Chica walked out of the room and shot a smile at Chica. "See Ya." Toy Chica said.

I had a visit from Foxy. He stood right outside the door for a while then left. later I clicked my computer on. I was greeted to a weird game. on the top it said: **minigames**. I read about these! I was Freddy, and I was holding a piece of cake. there were 6 kids, 3 on the right and 3 on the left. when they turned red I had to give them cake. a big box covered me and the kids. I couldn't leave the box. on the top of the box there was a kid crying. I was forced to watch as a car pulled up, a purple man came out, and killed the kid. then a puppet covered my screen and the minigame disappeared. I checked my e-mail, there was one from my mom, I read it. she said I should quit my job and move in with her. there was no way I was doing that. so I turned off my computer and didn't even reply.

the animatronics were meeting in the stage area this time. "I want my revenge, I will never forgive him for what he did!" Chica said. when everyone heard this, they looked at Bonnie. Bonnie was the only one who could remember there child life. him and Toy Bonnie both. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie looked sad when the others asked them to tell them more about there child life. and if animatronics could cry, they would. they didn't tell them anything, and had the same response when they asked. "No, its to sad of a story." they would say. all the animatronics were always disappointed when they heard this, except Freddy. He understood them, and that just made them even sadder. and sadness usually leads to anger and revenge. and that's what Bonnie and Toy Bonnie wanted very badly now.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremey was scared, not of night 4, but of night 5. even though he had done it a good amount of times before, he felt the animatronics moved more since night 2. whenever he was done with a week, his boss started over with night 1. soon he had gotten so used to it that he started over every week like his boss. and by the way there are 2 reasons why I'm not moving in with my mom. 1: I like my job. 2: my moms house is old and crummy. I didn't want to get made fun of so I said no. I flicked on the computer to get greeted to by another minigame. this time I was the puppet trying to turn dead kids into animatronics. then a Golden Freddy face covered my screen. I looked at the cameras, Toy Freddy was on the move. he went strait to my office and I put on the Freddy mask.

Bonnie was sitting In a room and was hanging his head. "What's up Bonnie?" asked Toy Bonnie. Bonnie tilted his head. "IM GOING TO KILL THE MURDERER!" Bonnie yelled. this surprised Toy Bonnie and he jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. but if you just think back to what he took away from us..." Bonnie stopped. Toy Bonnie came closer and put his paw on Bonnie's shoulder. "I know how you feel, I feel it to." he said. and they both hung their heads together. "Toy Freddy saw a costume... You know who wasn't their." Toy Bonnie said. Bonnie turned to catch his gaze. "Oh I will make it in tomorrow." Bonnie said. Toy Bonnie didn't looked surprised. "and what makes you so sure?" He asked. Bonnie did what looked like a smile and said, "I just know I will, I promise."

I had a visit from Chica and Toy Chica. the animatronics were getting really restless. by the way my B-day is today. I got 2 presents, 1 from my sis and the other from my mom. my sis gave me a portrait of herself, and my mom gave me a pillow for my office. I set the pillow on my chair, then sat down I looked at my watch 4:00 a.m. sure, I can survive 2 more hours. I looked at security cams. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were both In the same room. I thought that was strange, because I hear that the Toy animatronics don't get along with the others. I wonder why the change of heart. or maybe they were in a fight, was that even possible? maybe, but right now I have to get this shift over and go home. I live In a tiny apartment and if I get more money, I might move to a bigger house.

the animatronics were surprisingly quite this night. "Ok Bonnie you will try first." Freddy said. the others were listening, Bonnie wanted to go first. Mangle, like always wanted to sneak in before Foxy. Freddy finally sorted it out with letting Mangle and Foxy go together. Foxy didn't like this, of course he never liked Mangle. but he had to go with it. Bonnie kept saying that he was going to get in when the murderer was there. "I WILL break in." Bonnie said. Toy Freddy was finally brave and was no longer shaky. "Sure you will." he said, sarcastically. Freddy looked at Toy Freddy, Toy Freddy was to scared to look him in the eye. Chica stood with Toy Chica, munching on candy bars with her. everyone could here the puppet sound echoing around the place. finally everything was sorted, and the animatronics returned to their places.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, night 5 I was very nervous this night so I made sure to keep my guard up. Bonnie was the first to move, then Freddy. Bonnie stood right outside my door. I HAD to wind the puppet. then he went strait to party room 3. I was worried. he went into my office! almost as soon as I saw him I put on the Freddy mask. Bonnie stood there for a second, then grabbed my ankle! he held my ankle tightly as he dragged me down the hall. I tried to grab on to something but it was no use. I screamed and begged for him to let me go. but he didn't even turn around. if the phone guy was right, I was about to die a horrible death by being squeezed until I died. boy, now I wished the phone guy was wrong, now more than ever. Bonnie hung me up by my collar. and I was forced to listen to Bonnie and the others plan how I was going to die.

"who actually did it." Toy Freddy said. Jeremy was hung by his collar on a post near them. "I want to bake him into a pie!" Chica said delighted. all the animatronics were happy that Bonnie got what they call "the murderer". "No that's to quick of a death, I had something else in mind." said Bonnie. Freddy walked up to Jeremy. "what do you have to say for yourself!" Freddy said to Jeremy. Jeremy started shaking. "W-why d-do you w-want to k-k-kill m-m-me?" Jeremy said trembling. all the animatronics were now listening. "Why would we not want to kill you is the question you jerk." Chica said. "W-w-what did I do to y-y-you? I'M INOCENT!" Jeremy yelled. "You Killed us Mate and we will never forget that." Foxy said. "N-n-no I d-didn't!" Jeremy said. Freddy turned and looked Jeremy right in the eye.

I hung there, with Freddy staring at me. his stare made you want to do anything he said. the animatronics think I killed them? how can you kill a robot? or... maybe the rumors were true. Maybe these were kids in suits, and they thought I was the murderer. I thought I would cry, I was so scared. "are you the murderer?" Freddy asked, not moving from his stare. I couldn't say yes, like I couldn't lie when he was looking at me. "N-n-n-no." I finally said. Freddy looked at me real close, then tore my jacket. I fell to the floor Freddy and the rest of the animatronics looked like they were going to explode. "So it's not him, is it?" Mangle asked. Freddy nodded his head. Foxy lifted Jeremy up with his hook. "What were ye do'n in the murderer's or "phone guy's" as ye may know him office?" Foxy growled.

the animatronics were very confused that Jeremy wasn't the murderer. "My names Jeremy." Jeremy said. that's all he told them. Foxy finally let him down. it was almost 6:00 a.m. so the animatronics sent Jeremy back to his office. In the bathrooms they talked. "We can use him to lead the murderer here." Chica said. the other animatronics agreed to this. "I really like this cheese." said Toy Chica, handing Chica a slice. Chica and Toy Chica were now BFF's and loved to eat together. They even had there on "Food stash" when they can't find anything to eat. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie liked each other to. usually they shared memory's together. Foxy and Mangle didn't get along, and the animatronics would like to see Mangle get scraped. Toy Freddy will never go NEAR Freddy.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know if this will be published, not a lot of people like my story, so lets see what happens! :)**

I sat in my office. the animatronics wanted to see me tonight. I don't no how I should take the offer. by the way I asked them about Golden Freddy and they new nothing. all except Toy Freddy, he said he new of him, but that's all he told me. LITTERALY. They also told me to keep winding the puppet. did you know it takes 15 seconds for it to wind down completely? and they said if I let the puppet wind down all the way, he would kill me. I honestly don't want to die by a puppet, so I'll keep the box wound up. Foxy stood in the hall... I didn't know to ether blind him, or trust him and let him in. I stood so long there waiting, that Foxy just came in. "Hi there mate, we don't know if we should trust ye yet, but will see." Foxy said. I jumped, Foxy surprised me. "So... umm... you said you had a job for me, what is it." I said.

Foxy hollered for Mangle. "Ya Freddy wants ye to bring the phone guy to here." Foxy said. Mangle ran in. "what Foxy." Mangle moaned. Foxy leaned in to Jeremy. "I'm trying to train ye Mangle, Ya know how she is. that scallywag." Foxy whispered. Mangle looked furious. "What are you whispering about Foxy!" Mangle yelled. Jeremy leaned closer to Foxy. "Ya, I see." Jeremy said. Mangle's face almost turned red with anger. "You to, everyone keeps secrets from me!" Mangle yelled, even louder. that was enough to make Freddy come in. "What's all that racket! Me and Toy Freddy are having a meeting!" Freddy Boomed. Mangle stepped forward. "There keeping secrets from me!" Mangle complained. Freddy groaned. "Foxy, aren't you supposed to keep Mangle out of trouble?" Freddy said. "Yes sir, right away sir." Foxy said. and they left.

I was now alone. in a office. I got board, so I flicked on the camera's. Chica and Toy Chica were in kids cove munching on apples. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were sitting in parks and service room with there heads down. one of these times all have to ask them why they have there heads down. Foxy and Mangle were in prize corner. Freddy and Toy Freddy were in the bathrooms. I thought that was a good, secretive place to have a meeting. there probably discussing if they can trust me or not. honestly, I think the phone guy is dead, but I'm not to sure. Later Mangle walked in followed by Foxy. "Ok Mangle apologize." Foxy said. Mangle put her head down. "I'm sorry." she finally said. I looked at her. "It's ok?" I said. and with that they left, well Foxy left. Mangle ran out as fast as she could.

Freddy and Toy Freddy were in the middle of a meeting. "You think we can trust him?" Toy Freddy said. Freddy replied, "I don't know, but for now we have to, if we ever want our revenge, that is." later, balloon boy came in. "Hello?" he asked in his echoing voice. "Go away were having a meeting." Toy Freddy said. With that balloon boy left. Toy Freddy and Freddy got along greet together now. they liked to talk. Balloon Boy is always lurking around somewhere, and never came to a meeting. he was invited many times, but the animatronics stopped inviting him because he never came. Freddy and Toy Freddy stood alone in the bathrooms. they just stood there, for a while. then they heard foot steps. and a big, golden version of Freddy stepped in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again, I will try to post a chapter 8.**

Freddy and Toy Freddy stood in my office. "Will you guy's please leave." I said. Freddy sat in the corner of the office, with his head down. "Sorry, no can do." said Toy Freddy. last night after Freddy and Toy Freddy's "meeting" they ran into my office screaming. Toy Freddy said that they were "viciously attacked" by golden Freddy. they stayed in there until opening time, then they returned to there places. they came again tonight when I came in. Freddy did not talk at all. only Toy Freddy would talk. in fact, if I didn't know better I would say he was just a empty suit. the other animatronics were out doing who knows what. just then Chica came in. "Freddy, why weren't you at the meeting last night." Chica said. Freddy didn't move a mussel. "Golden Freddy took Freddy's voice away." Toy Freddy said.

The restrooms were quiet. only one animatronic stood there. Golden Freddy looked were Freddy and Toy Freddy stood the night before. it was lonely, without them. Toy Freddy ran out of the bathrooms when Golden Freddy touched Freddy's mouth, and took his voice away. he was planning to take Toy Freddy's voice to, but he left before he could. Then Freddy ran out, screaming. that's all Freddy could do, was scream. the other animatronics found out about Jeremy. so now Golden Freddy had to steal all the animatronics voices, and rewire there circuit's. Golden Freddy would scrap the new animatronics, they didn't work out that well. the old animatronics' worked fine. he liked the way Bonnie remembered what he did to him. that would stay. Golden Freddy could now speak in a deep voice exactly like Freddy's.

"That's crazy." Chica said. Chica and Toy Freddy were arguing about Freddy. Toy Freddy said he couldn't talk but Chica didn't agree. Freddy just sat there listening. _poor guy. _I thought. "You can to talk, right Freddy?" Chica said. Freddy looked over to her. I was surprised, he only moved to go back to his place and come back here. He looked her in the eye and shook his head and looked back down. Chica ran out of the room with her mouth covered. I stood there, has Freddy really lost his voice? Or did he just want Chica out of the room? I really hope it was the second one. i flicked on the security cam and saw that Chica was no were in sight. she must have gone into the bathrooms. "She will loose her voice to." Toy Freddy said.

A animatronic was in the bathrooms. Golden Freddy would hear the clanking footsteps. Then, he saw Chica in the corner, Sobbing. "Why you crying, Chica?" he asked in Freddy's voice. Chica stopped crying. "Freddy is that you?" she asked. Golden Freddy walked into view. "No, it's me." He said. Chica turned to run, but it was to late. Golden Freddy had already touched her mouth. Chica moaned in the pain. so Golden Freddy gave her the moan, and screaming. he would give all the animatronics the ability to laugh, to. Chica opened her mouth to speak, but instead a loud scream came out, then she ran. before she ran, Golden Freddy spoke. "Looking for this?" he said in Chica's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**i have had some requests to just go to chapter 7, but i think i should do a couple more.**

I sat in my office. Chica came in the night before screaming. "So are you guys going to invite the other animatronics to stay here. sure, let's just have a party in my small office!" I said. I must have said it rather loud, because Toy Freddy yelled at me to be quiet. I don't know what's up with them, because we have said nothing for hours. Toy Chica came wandering in. "Finally, I found you. I found a pizza... do you want to share it." Toy Chica said. Chica looked at her and nodded. "say the magic word." said Toy Chica, holding the box as high as she could. Chica opened her mouth, said nothing, then closed it. Chica sat back down in the corner. "aww, Chica if you don't want to say please then just say so." Toy Chica said, handing Chica a slice of pizza.

Golden Freddy sat in the bathrooms. he was going to have to expand if he were going to take the old animatronics voice away. he decided just to scrap the new ones. the puppet caused a lot of trouble, but he liked the puppet. so Golden Freddy found a solution. he heard about a redesign, were there would be a kitchen. and no security cam would be in there. Golden Freddy would make it so the puppet didn't attack. a long, long time ago Golden Freddy was once a man. he killed kids and put them in animatronic suits. he worked as a security guard, and one day the animatronics caught him and put him in a suit. he destroyed all there memory's of him. except Toy Freddy, he lagged for some reason. and Bonnie and Toy Bonnie remembered bits and pieces.

Chica and Toy Chica sat down eating pizza. Chica would not talk for some reason. Bonnie came in. "GO AWAY!" I yelled. Bonnie looked surprised. "I just wanted to ask why Chica and Freddy were in here all the time." he said. "Don't ask me, they won't even talk." I said. Bonnie turned to see Freddy. Freddy just looked up at him and back down. "Well Chica I will hit you and see if your just pretending to not be able to talk." Bonnie said. so, sure enough Bonnie punched Chica. Chica moaned in the pain. "So you can talk! you liar." Bonnie said. Toy Chica rubbed were Bonnie hit Chica. Chica opened her mouth, and screamed so loud. after she screamed, Freddy screamed. I covered my ears. Bonnie ran to the bathrooms. that's the quietest place in Freddy Frazbears pizza.

Golden Freddy heard a loud scream. one from Chica and one from Freddy. then loud footsteps banged on the floor and Bonnie ran in with his ears covered. then Foxy came in. they sat there while the loud screaming went on. then Golden Freddy walked into view. he took both there voices away. Bonnie moaned in the pain and Foxy struggled to get free. he took there voices and followed them when they ran. they ran to the office were all the animatronics were. even balloon boy. Golden Freddy couldn't have been happier. all the animatronics in one place, he could beat the new ones up so much that the pizzeria had to scrap them. then he wouldn't have to worry about scrapping them himself. and everything would work out fine. then he walked in...

**I'll get another chapter as soon as possible. my internet keeps** **on shutting down, it's weird.**


	9. Chapter 9

I sat there, being squished by animatronics. everyone was here, arguing in confusion. Freddy stood up, and everyone stopped talking. he walked over to my desk, and grabbed my pen and paper. he scribbled something, then showed me. it read: **we must take back our voices, tell the others. plz. **I told the others right away. then Toy Freddy spoke. "He is here. beware, he is here." Toy Freddy said. Toy Freddy has been acting a little crazy lately. "beware, he will kill us all!" Toy Freddy said. Just then, Golden Freddy walked in. he looked nothing like I dreamed, he looked worse. "Take Mangle!" said Toy Bonnie, shoving Mangle in front of him. "oh, you toy animatronics are such a disappointment." Golden Freddy said in Bonnies voice.

Golden Freddy stood in front of all the animatronics, and Jeremy. "As for you." he said, pointing to Jeremy. "I happen to have a extra suit in the back..." he said. Jeremy made a run for it. Golden Freddy caught him. Foxy tried to bite Golden Freddy, but Golden Freddy put his hand up. and Foxy couldn't move a mussel. Then he dragged Jeremy down the hall. Then into a room with one suit in the corner. "that one will do." Golden Freddy said. Jeremy put up a big fight, but Golden Freddy finally knocked Jeremy out and stuffed him into the suit. then he stood back, the suit wasn't Golden Freddy's best work, but it'll have to do. Golden Freddy then returned to the office. the animatronics weren't there. Golden Freddy decided not to scrap the animatronics. and to wait another 50 years before emerging.

The last thing a remember is being dragged into a room, then going black. I remember seeing something... but what was it. I tried to move. my arms felt oddly heavy. then I looked at it. I was an animatronic! oh my gosh! that's what was in the room, a suit! but what suit. I slouched my arm down, it felt good. another animatronic walked in. I now had night vision and realized immediately that it was Bonnie. he sat in the corner. he must have not realized it was me. "Where's Jeremy?" he thought, "I hope Golden Freddy didn't do anything bad to him... we can't afford to lose anyone." I could read his thoughts. I decided not to talk and act like a empty suit. I must have been doing a bad job, because Bonnie turned to look at me. "This suits been empty for century's..." Bonnie stopped. I forgot animatronics had glowing eyes. Bonnie ran out of the room.

Bonnie returned to Freddy. they could now talk to each other in another language. "any sign of Jeremy?" Freddy said to Bonnie. everyone was listening. "No, but that suit... it's eye's... they lit up." Bonnie said. all the animatronics looked in confusion. "but that's impossible... Right Freddy?" Chica said. Freddy didn't looked surprised at all. "The suits been active before... it can again." Freddy said. Chica spoke right away. "Ya, but that was because..." she stopped. all the animatronics new nobody was inside it the first time. and now it was active without anyone controlling it. "Maybe Golden Freddy put Jeremy inside it." Toy Bonnie suggested. everyone agreed that was the only option that made sense. it was almost 6:00 a.m. so the animatronics returned to there places.


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks to everyone who viewed my story! Thanks! and please leave suggestions! **

I sat on the floor. my head pounding with pain. I could hear the laughter of children, it must be daytime. then a man entered the room, followed by another man. one was wearing a red coat, and the other, a blue shirt. "there's the animatronic." said the man with a red coat, "it's been sitting here for as long as I can remember." he pointed at me. I didn't move a mussel. "Ya, I might be able to fix it up and put it on stage." said the other man, expecting me. "do you think you could get it done by Friday?" the red coat man asked. the other man kept inspecting me. "Sure, he's going to need a new paint job." said the other man. he wrote some stuff down then both of them left the room. it was going to be a long day. later I heard a announcement that the pizzeria was closing.

the animatronics waited patently on the stage. then the pizzeria closed. they went to find Golden Freddy. he had shut down because he hadn't been able to fulfill his mission of taking all the animatronics voices away. when they stepped in the room Golden Freddy looked old and rusty. they each touched his mouth and got their voices back. then they left the room. "what do we do now?" Chica asked Freddy. then they heard clanging in the room with the animatronic. "I think we should go check out that room in the back," Freddy said, "I heard the pizzeria is going to fix the suit up and put it up on the stage." the other animatronics agreed to check out the room. "I don't know why the animatronic is awake again." said Bonnie. and the animatronics made there way towards the room.

I decided to get up and walk around. It would test my body and I could get used to it. then I heard clanking footsteps. I must be making to much noise. even though it felt good to walk, I knew I had to sit back down. almost as soon as I sat down, the other animatronics came thundering in. "You!" said Freddy, pointing at me. they knew I was alive. and it was all because of Bonnie. "Speak!" bellowed Bonnie. I was to in shock to talk, I didn't even know I could. all I did was tilt my head to get away from Freddy's gaze. my greenish arm started to glow. a flashlight was pointing at me. Freddy must be holding it. Freddy then grabbed my head and looked me in the eye. before he did I screamed. "LET ME GO!" I screamed. I didn't mean to at all.

Freddy dropped the animatronics head. "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" Freddy yelled. the animatronic pushed himself back against the wall. then the animatronic fell through the wall. "what's the room behind us!" Chica said. Freddy started to march down the hall. "party room 1" Freddy said. Bonnie followed right behind Freddy. "wouldn't it be easier if we each had to stay in one room each?" Bonnie asked. Freddy stopped walking. "Your right Bonnie. I will take party room 1." Freddy said. it took a while to get everything sorted out. especially with Mangles complaining. "I don't want to be in the room with Golden Freddy... what if he comes alive again!" Mangle Complained. Then Freddy looked her in the eye and she finally backed down.


	11. Chapter 11

**hi again, I will make more. just be patent. **

I fell through the wall. how did that happen? I was in party room 1. I remember Freddy yelling at me and I backed into the wall and fell through. now I was in the party room. I heard the doors click and someone come in. it was opening time. I tried to go back through the walls. it was rather easy, like I was born to do it. I slouched in the corner again. then the man that inspected me yesterday came in. he turned on the light. he had green paint. "Now to get started, I will make you look brand new." he said. I didn't move while he painted my metal body. when he was done he stared at me. "I will need to replace your jaw... good thing I have one coming." he said. he took one last look then left the room. I heard him mutter. "I think I'll replace the other animatronics to." he muttered.

The other animatronics waited patently for the pizzeria to close. when it finally closed, they went strait to there places. Foxy was heading to the room were the other animatronic should be. when he went in, the lone animatronic was there. he was about to attack when the animatronic spoke. "please don't hurt me." He said. Foxy stopped in his tracks. "who are you?!" he asked in a demanding voice. The animatronic looked at him. "I am Jeremy... please, I didn't mean to talk back to Freddy." Jeremy said. Foxy looked relaxed. "why didn't you tell us before? whatever." Foxy said, leaving the room. Why did he even bother to go in there? now Foxy had to go and tell the other animatronics that it was only Jeremy.

I sat in the room. Foxy came in and I told him I was Jeremy, then Foxy left. I deiced to get up and leave the room. the suit was not comfortable to walk In at all. my legs started aching and my body just begged me to sit back down. I suddenly felt bad for all the other animatronics. if they had to go through this pain all the time, I would think they would be dead. I walked to a dead end. I didn't worry about it though. when I should of crashed, instead I went through the wall. I walked to were the office was. I was about to go in but stopped. instead I decided to see what the other animatronics were up to. right now I wish I was in the office. all human and be able to see through the security cameras. but, now I was a animatronic, and I was going to have to get used to it.

the other animatronics were going to get into the office. they were not mad that Jeremy was the animatronic. Foxy came running and told them. but, they rather have it be Jeremy than a evil animatronic. and they wanted to get into the office for sport. because there was nothing else to do. Jeremy came in party room 2 were all the other animatronics were. "Do you guys feel the pain when you walk?" Jeremy said, rubbing his metal leg. the other animatronics turned to look at him. "Ya, that happens on the first night." Bonnie said. Jeremy stopped rubbing his leg. "Well, what are you guys up to any way?" Jeremy said. Foxy was the first to respond. "Ye be go'nn to ye office." Foxy said. Mangle looked sad. "All the kids think I'm a boy just because I have a bowtie!" she complained.


	12. Chapter 12

I was in the little room. I now hated the room. I had to sit in here all day long just to wait for night fall to get out. Or for the man to come in and inspect me. it wasn't fare, all the other animatronics got to stand on stage and be entertained by kids. and as for the original's, they got each others company. I couldn't wait for the man to put me on stage. but for now the only company I have is my suit. and I was waiting for night fall. the man came in today, he was holding a package. then he set it down right beside me. he turned to leave the room and didn't come back. the only thing in this room was a light, (that was just installed) and a clock. now there was a package laying right next to me. I turned my head to look at the package. I decided it must be the jaw.

Toy Freddy stood on the stage with the other Toy animatronics. kids were screaming and having fun. while the Toy animatronics were doing there normal routine on stage. the same, old song they played over and over again. kids were dancing and eating pizza. when the Toy animatronics finally finished there song, the kids cheered. Toy Chica looked to were not long ago, a kid looked through the window, crying. the kid cried for about a hour before a guy dressed in a purple suit dragged the kid away. a birthday kid walked to a party room with a man and a bunch of kids. they took Foxy out and took him to the party room. Foxy was the only animatronic they take out and let the kids touch. everyone thought Foxy was lucky. he still got to come out even after the bite of 87...

I was getting used to sitting all day, though I really didn't like it. soon night came and I was finally able to walk around. the other animatronics were going to try to get into the office. so I decided I would get into the office. I walked through the wall standing between me and the office. The person was on a chair curled up into a ball. he was shaking. "p-please d-d-don't k-kill me." He said. I rolled my eyes. how could the other animatronics call this fun? but I played along anyway. "Kill you? why on earth would I want to kill you?" I said. the wimp looked a little braver. "but the p-phone guy..." he said. that's when I remembered the phone guy. he told him I would kill him. "oh, you mean that liar murderer animatronic." I said. The wimp nodded his head. I then told him about the phone guy and called the other animatronics.

The other animatronics walked in the room with the wimp. "You took away the fun in getting in here." Toy Bonnie said. the other animatronics were very mad that Jeremy came into the office without their permission. "I personally think Jeremy did a good thing by coming in here." Mangle said, "Freddy was about to make me try NEXT WEEK!" Jake (the name of the wimp) jumped. "Do'nn ye worry about ye Mangle." Foxy said to Jake. Jake didn't seem to by it, and made sure to keep a good distance from Mangle. "D-did you guy's kill all the other security guards?" said Jake. "No that happened to be Golden Freddy who is shut down at the moment..." Jeremy said. Jake seemed to recognize Golden Freddy. the animatronics told them Golden Freddy was evil.


	13. Chapter 13

I was in the small room again. all day long I had to sit. This is the most boring part of my life. the only thing that gets me exited is when the man comes in the room. I heard a creak and the door flew open. the man was carrying a box of tools. he opened the box in the corner, and sure enough there was a newer, shinier jaw. he stayed in the room for about a hour before leaving. when the man left, I felt my new jaw with my robotic hand. it was longer than the last jaw. another man came in and put a mirror in the corner. "There, I'll keep the mirror here until its time." the man said. when he left I looked through the mirror. I looked shiny and new, then I noticed something I didn't notice before. I had a tail. that was cool, I slouched in the corner again.

the other animatronics waited for night to fall. when it finally did, they became restless. they went to visit Jeremy. "you look shiny." Toy Chica said. Jeremy got up off the floor. "Come on ye Mangle we got some of ye taming te do." Foxy said. Mangle groaned and followed Foxy outside to kids cove. "So ye Mangle we need te work on te attitude." Foxy told Mangle. "oh come on Foxy we have been over this forever." Mangle groaned. Foxy looked stern. "Ye need te work on ye volume of te voice." Foxy said. Mangle took a seat and got comfortable. she new she was going to be there a long time. "is this better." Mangle asked at a whisper. Foxy shook his head. "that be te small of ye voice." Foxy said. Mangle new this was going to take forever.

I walked out with the other animatronics. we were going to Jakes office. I wanted to show him my new jaw. I could now open and close my jaw. I dragged my tail on the ground. it had spikes that started at the end and went to my back. when we got to Jakes office, he was half asleep. Bonnie made sure to be really quiet and walked up to Jakes ear. "WAKE UP!" Bonnie thundered. Jake jumped in the air. "Don't ever do that again." Jake said. I walked up to Jake. "Wow. you have a new jaw." Jake said to me, "Were is Mangle and Foxy?" Chica walked up. "Foxy's discussing manners with Mangle." Chica said. Jake looked shocked. "Is that all my fault?" Jake said. I was the first to respond. "Hardly, Foxy's been doing this ever since the animatronics met me." I said.

Foxy has been talking to Mangle about volume for a while. and Mangles been forced to listen to Foxy for about three hours. "is this better?" she asked for the last time. Foxy finally nodded. "Now ye can go with te others. tomorrow we be working on manners." Foxy said. right as he said it, Mangle rushed out of the room. when Mangle entered the office, Jake hid. Mangle ran behind Freddy. "please Freddy he's going to kill me with boredom." Mangle said. Freddy swept Mangle off his shoulder. "I'm sure your not going to die Mangle." Freddy said. Toy Freddy, as usual, was crazy. "We will die! we will have our revenge and die!" Toy Freddy said.


	14. Chapter 14

**this is the last chapter. **

I was finally put on stage! surrounded by kids. it was awesome! I was entertained the whole day, just as I thought. soon, when night fell, Toy Freddy was just as crazy. "Look in the old room, look in the old room. and Golden Freddy shall wake once more!" Toy Freddy said. Later, Toy Freddy finally convinced the other animatronics to look in the other room. when we finally got there, Golden Freddy was moving! "pound him, fry him, kill him in all!" Toy Freddy chanted. all the animatronics were to stunned to do anything. finally, Toy Freddy got tired of chanting and went up and started to pound him. "come, we must all work together." Toy Freddy said. all the animatronics started to pound him, even I helped. his metal started to look worse and worse.

Jake was wondering what all the noise was about. so he wandered to find them pounding Golden Freddy. "HE MUST DIE" Freddy yelled. they kept pounding Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy fought back hard. but he was no match for all the animatronics at once. then, Golden Freddy lay motionless. the animatronics stopped pounding him. then, Golden Freddy spoke. "what have I done? I knew I would die some day. but why like this?" Golden Freddy said. and then Golden Freddy was no more. Jake stood with his mouth open. "He was the phone guy." Jeremy explained. after all the explaining the animatronics had a party in kids cove. Chica and Toy Chica brought food. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie finally told the story about them as kids, and Mangle was finally trained.

I was having a party with all the other animatronics. then, in mid-party we all herd a box open. "What was that?" Bonnie said. then the puppet flew right at us and spoke. "You have gotten your revenge. now that you have revenge, you will finally be put to rest." the puppet said. I didn't like were this was going. the puppet started sing the song "London bridge is falling down" and I felt a little drossy. the song stayed in my brain until I was almost asleep. the last thing I remember is leaving my crocodile body behind and floating...


	15. Chapter 15

**hi, just so you know I will make a sequel. it will be called, the return.**


End file.
